No Fighting At The Table, Boys
by CelebrityCoffinStealer
Summary: After a small spat with England at a world conference, the grouchy old Brit starts ignorning poor America. America can't it and decides to patch things back up. With a little push from Prussia and advice from France, of course. One-shot PWP You can't spell SMUT without M, people! First fanfic, so be gentle ;D


**Miss Stealer:** Well there, hello to my first fanfic! I hope it's not too sucky. I'm a big fan of UsUk so I wanted to make this good, especially since this was a present for my very own America (I was dubbed England :D) But anyways, please be nice to me. Reviews are nice, bad or good ^_^ Either way, you get cookies! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia & Characters: not mine T.T i just write dirty things about them.

**…**

"Verdammt, vill you two just shut up already!"

Germany slammed his hands onto the conference table and glared at the two countries currently in a heated argument. The two ignored the angry Germans' yelling and continued to do just that to each other.

"How many times do I have to tell ya, dude, my president could _totally_ beat your stupid queen in a political race, any day!" America shouted, pointing at his chest proudly.

"How dare you! You take that back right now!" England fumed at the American and sent a death glare at him while he gripped the front of his shirt.

"Haha, no! Ya know why? Cause it's true!"

"Why you little!" England's fist went straight for Alfred's smug face, sending him across the room and onto an unsuspecting Canada.

"Ah! U-um, Al, can you um...please ge-"

"YOU FILTHY AMERICAN! GET OFF OF MY PRECIOUS CANADA!" France shouted, tearing America off of Canada and squeezing him to his chest. "Oh my, are you alright, _mon ange_ ? Do you want me to beat up zat stupid brother of yours?"

"DAMNIT, FRANCE, AMERICA'S MINE TO ABUSE! GET YOUR OWN!" Arthur shouted in France's ear, causing him to let go of Canada, who promptly fled the meeting room without a word. The rest of the room's occupants just sat in silence, watching the fight between the three countries escalate.

"My, my, England, it seems your _copain _wants you all to 'imself to fight. Hmpf, I 'ave better zings to do anyway. _Retarde sales_…." With that, France grabbed his purple cape and left in search of Canada.

"YOU SLIMEY FROG, AMERICA IS **NOT** MY BOYFRIEND!" England shouted after France.

_"I would beg to differ kesesesesese…"_ Prussia whispered to Spain. Hearing the whisper, Arthur slowly turned around with a stony expression on his face. If looks could kill…

" .THAT?" he said in an agitated voice. Scared for his life, Spain quickly pointed to Prussia and ran around the table to use Romano as a shield.

"PRUSSIA." England was walking toward Prussia at an even pace when Prussia started laughing. "What are you laughing at?!"

"Hey, I don't know about you guys, but I think that your fight with your boyfriend has gotten off track, ja?"

"GOD DAMNIT HE'S NOT MY-sigh- You know what, I'm done here." England grabbed his coat and hurried toward the door. He turned and looked directly at a dumbfounded Alfred.

"You," he pointed at America," You have insulted me, my people, and everything else in my country for the last time. I _never_ want to speak to you again." With that, Arthur stormed off and shut the door loudly behind him. The entire room was silent as they waited for someone to break the awkward silence. It was broken when Germany cleared his throat.

"Vell, I guess the meeting shall be adjourned for the week. Dismissed."

Everyone packed up their briefcases and coats before leaving Alfred in the now empty conference room. He stood completely still, replaying what England has said to him before he left._' Never again…? But…I was only joking, every time I said stuff like that I was just…just joking with him…What do I do now? I never me-' _

"Hey, 'Mr. Hero Man', looks like you screwed up huh? Kesesesesese..."

"Gah, Prussia! I thought you left already?"

Prussia leaned on the table next to America with a smirk plastered on his face. "I know why you're upset, lover boy. You like England."

"Hey- what do you mean lover boy? And of course I like Iggy, he's my friend!"

"No, I mean you _like_ Arthur."

"Wha-what do you mean by…_like_ Arthur?"

"I meeeaan, you have a crush on him."

"WHAT?! N-NO I DON'T! DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!"

"Hehe, suuure you don't. Look, just clean up your mess with him before the next meeting. If you don't, It won't be pretty. Unless you're _chicken_. Kesesesesese…" Prussia then left America in the empty room again to think.

_'I don't like Iggy like that! He's my friend and nothing else…or at least…'_ America sighed heavily and collapsed into a chair with his head in his hands, _'that's only what Iggy thinks….'_

**XoXo Iggy's House oXoX**

"Bloody hell, I swear to GOD I'm at my wits end with that man!" Arthur fumed, pacing in his parlor while venting out to his good old friend Flying Mint Bunny. "All he ever does is insult me! It's only me, too! Everyone else just gets an occasional tease, but he _always_ picks on _me_!"

Flying Mint Bunny just floated near England's' armchair, quietly listening to his angry friend. England flopped down into the chair, not even acknowledging the steaming cup of tea on the nearby table.

"God, I've just had enough of him. You know, at the end of the meeting I told him I never wanted to speak to him. Humph, good thing for me too. Now I can finally have some peace and quiet without him yelling at me…breaking my heart all over again…" Arthur had stopped yelling and picked up a book to start reading, now in a slightly depressed mood.

*******Meanwhile *******

_"I 'ad a feeling you would come calling, you stupid American."_ France's heavy accent flowed through the speakers of America's phone,_ "Now, what iz it zat you would need? Perhaps it iz something to do with ze little fight you and your boyfriend 'ad zis morning?" _

"Dang, Francis, how do you always know these things?" Alfred asked, genuinely amazed. He heard the Frenchman sigh before he got down to business.

_"Look, Amerique, if you want to get your little Angleterre to stop 'ating you, first, you must stop with ze teasing. If you ever paid attention to 'im, you would see it 'urts 'im beaucoup."_

"But I tease Iggy all the time! It's like, my thing, dude!" America whined.

_"Do you want ze 'elp or not?"_ America sighed and muttered a halfhearted 'yes', _"Good, now with zat done, you need to apologize to-"_

"But Fraaancee! I don-"

_"No 'buts', mon ami. Now shut up and listen. You need to go apologize in person, so go fly over to 'is 'ouse and let the rest play out."_

"Uh, Francis, do you really think that's gonna work? I mean, Iggy did say he didn't want to talk to me anymore…"

_"Work it out. Now, I must go. Good luck on your relationship problems, I 'ave my own to attend to. Au revoir."_ Then, France was gone and the phone was beeping, signaling that Alfred now needed to put his plan into action. He rushed over to the computer and booked a fast flight to England, packed a small bag of clothes, then ran out the door to the airport.

By the end of the flight, America was tired as hell and was pretty sure England would be asleep when he got to his house, but he didn't care. He hauled a cab and gave them the directions to England's house, shifting anxiously in his seat all the way there. When he pulled up to the mansion, he threw the money into the front window of the cab and ran up the steps to his destination. Checking his watch, he saw that it was four in the morning. _'Iggy usually wakes up in a couple more hours, what's the difference?'_

"Iggy!" America shouted, knocking loudly n the large oak doors. He stepped back and waited a minutes before going back to knock, when the door lazily swung open.

"What in the _bloody _hell are you doing here at," England glanced back into his house at the large grandfather clock in the hall way, "Four twenty-seven in the morning?!"

"Iggy…" America whispered before wrapping his strong arms around England's small, lithe frame.

"Wha- America, what are you doing?!" England tried to pry the tired man off of him, but to no avail.

"Iggy…England, dude… I'm sorry. I'm really, _really_ sorry." Alfred looked up into the angry Brit's emerald green eyes with apologetic eyes.

"W-What are you talking about, you git?"

"I'm talking 'bout earlier today, when I was teasing you, a-and for all the other times I have. Iggy, I'm sorry." Alfred buried his face into England's shoulder and waited for the usual explosion. Instead, Arthur just sighed and pat America's disheveled, wheat colored hair.

"It's alright, America, I forgive you."

"Aw c'mon Iggy, why can't 'ya just- wait, what?"

"I said that I forgive you, what part of that didn't you understand?" England asked, looking slightly confused at the American's reaction.

"But, but you said that you never wanted to talk to me ever again! I-I thought that you hated me forever, a-and that you would never forgive me!"

"You stupid twat, I _do_ forgive you. I always do. That's why I never blew up on you like I did today. I only did that because…well, because I just got sick of it. It went too far…"

"That's why I came to apologize! I really am sorry, and I don't want you to hate me. I only tease 'ya 'cause, well you look adorable when you're flustered. Hehe…" America laughed slightly when he saw Arthur start to blush all the way to his ears. He shoved the larger country off of him and was about to slam the door in Alfred's face when he stopped it with his foot.

"Wait! Iggy, wait! I-I didn't man it like that! Well, I kinda did, but just wait a second!" He pried open the door and looked at the still blushing Brit. "Can't I just make it up to 'ya? Maybe, I dunno, do something? O-or not, y'know I could just leave if you want. I mean-"

"America, you're rambling." England crossed his arms and glared at the stuttering American. He sighed and started walking to his kitchen. "Look, since you flew all the way over here _just_ to apologize, I guess I could let you stay here for a bit. Come on, I'll make you some coffee."

"Aw, gee, thanks dude! You have _no_ idea how long it took to get here on a regular plane. Ten hours, dude!"

"A regular plane? Why didn't you just use your jet?" England asked as he flipped the coffee maker on and started on making his tea.

"Oh…"America laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head as he sat down on a stool.

"You completely forgot about it didn't you?" Arthur sighed," Well, no matter. You're here now; I guess that's all that matters."

"Hehe, yeah." America agreed. England started rummaging around one of the higher shelves for some sugar for the two. Alfred couldn't help but stare at England's perfect backside, remembering what Prussia told him earlier.

_"I know why you're upset, lover boy. You like England."_

_"Hey- what do you mean lover boy? And of course I like Iggy, he's my friend!"_

_"No, I mean you _like_ Arthur."_

_"Wha-what do you mean by…_like_ Arthur?"_

_"I meeeaan, you have a crush on him."_

_"WHAT?! N-NO I DON'T! DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!" _

_"Hehe, suuure you don't…"_

"-erica. America!" England sighed as he tried to get America out of his dreamland, "God, _ALFRED!_"

"Huh?" America jumped at the sound of his human name. _'Mmm, I like the way he says my name…I wonder what would happen if I called him by his name…Whoa, no, bad Alfred!'_

"Your coffee's done. Are you alright?" Alfred took a nervous sip of his coffee, avoiding England's curious eyes.

"America, I can tell when you're lying. What is wrong _now_?"

"U-uh, nothin Iggy, I said I was fine. H-hey, wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Uh, sure," Arthur took his tea and lead America to his living room, still wondering what was wrong with the other nation. "What would you like to watch?"

"Whatever, just none of those horror movies, those things are scary!"

"Only you, America, only you…" England turned on the TV and settled on the first movie that he saw, which happened to be 'Just Go with it'.

_'Great, a romantic comedy, just what I need right now…' _America thought, getting more comfortable on Arthur's plush couch. The two sat in silence through the movie, occasionally laughing and making jokes about the scenes. However, when the romantic part started, the comfortable silence that once surrounded them was replaced by an awkward one.

Alfred fidgeted in his seat when a sappy scene came up and couldn't help but look at England. He was leaning on the arm of the couch with his head in his hand and a dreamy, faraway look in his eyes. The light from the TV illuminated his face and made him seem like an angel. America couldn't help but think what would happen if he made a move on England. _'Pshh, yeah I wonder how hard he's hit me if I did anything to him…'_

"My God, this movie is so cheesy. I mean, who does that arm thing anymore?" England huffed, slightly sitting up more.

_'Hmm, it's a long shot but I guess it'll work…'_ America put on a large grin and moved closer to Arthur. "What, this?" with that he put his arm around England and quietly laughed at the look on the Brit's face.

"Hey! What- ugh, yes that, just…Well, just watch the movie, you git." England turned his attention back to the movie, but made no move to remove Alfred's arm. Smiling to himself at his accomplishment, America tried to watch the movie, but couldn't help but watch England instead. _'He smells like…tea, but sweet…'_ He leaned in a little closer and inhaled England's intoxicating smell and hummed in appreciation.

Either England was really into the movie, or he was trying to ignore the American's actions, but he acted like nothing was happening. America lifted the arm he had around him slightly and started to play with small strands of England's soft, blonde locks.

"Uh, America?" England wearily asked. America only hummed in response. "What are you do-ING?"

His breath hitched when he felt America nuzzle into his neck. His heart was pounding fast in his chest and he completely froze in his seat. _'Well, now or never, I guess…'_ America thought to himself.

"Just admiring you," Alfred smiled at the blush on England's cheeks, "You smell like a sweet kind of tea, you know that?"

"W-why would you want to know how I _smell_?"

"Just wondering if you smelled as sweet as you are." Arthur blushed profusely and started stuttering, trying to find something to say before America shushed him.

"Look, Iggy," America looked at England's scowl and sighed," England, I-I kinda wanna tell you something…Well… you see, Ireallylikeyoubutididntknowh owtotellyouandPrussiahintedi shouldjusttellyousoididandij ustwantedtoknowifyoulikedmet oo. Please don't hate me."

England looked at America's blushing face after his confession with wide eyes. America…liked him? Like…_liked_ him? Alfred was panting a bit and was looking down like a child who had gotten into trouble. He looked so cute! Too be honest, the grouchy Brit had liked America for as long as he remembered, his confession had put him into a bit of a shock.

"I'm sorry, this is stupid," America started to get up, but Arthur grabbed onto his shirt sleeve.

"Don't go without having listened to my answer, you git." England mumbled, feeling his face heat up even more than it already was. He was silent for a minute, trying to figure out how to tell America that, yes he did like him back. Instead, he decided to the easy way, and pulled America down into a heated kiss.

America was completely still. England was _kissing_ him. _England_ was kissing _him_! After a while of freaking out, Alfred returned the kiss, tilting his head to get better access to the mouth he had long waited to dominate. He licked England's bottom lip, earning a gasp, which he took full advantage of. He pushed his tongue into the hot cavern, wasting no time in running it along everything, and coaxing Arthur's tongue into a battle. When they both deemed air a necessity, they broke away for air.

"I'll take that as an 'I like you too'." America said before kissing Arthur again. He pulled away again, only to go straight after England's creamy neck while he pulled him into his lap, making the other country straddle him. He nipped the smooth skin, licking it afterwards as a silent apology. England moaned under his ministrations and tangled his hands in Alfred's hair. He pulled when he felt America started sucking on his sensitive collarbone.

"A-Alfred…nnhh…Ahh!" He arched his back, causing him to grind his hips into America. They both moaned, Alfred pulling away to gently nip England's ear.

"God, I love it when you say my name like that, _Arthur_." He sucked on the sensitive patch of skin right underneath Arthur's ear and trailed his hands up his shirt. The smaller country shivered at the sound of his name and the feeling of Alfred's hands stroking his sides. Suddenly, England's shirt was somewhere on the other side of the room and Alfred's was just about to have the same treatment. Arthur moved his hands from America's hair to roam around the plains of his chest, running around all of the grooves of his toned muscles.

Alfred switched their positions so he was lying on top of his smaller lover. Positioning himself between Arthur's legs, America started to trail down England's chest and stomach, peppering them with kisses, nips, and licks. When he got to Arthur's navel, he dipped his tongue into the small crevasse, using his slick appendage to mimic what he was going to do in a few minutes. He traveled further, only stopping to remove England's trousers and throw them in the general direction of their shirts.

"You sure you wanna do this, dude?" Alfred asked, shifting back up to look Arthur in the eyes.

"D-don't…call me that" He panted," And yes I do, so get on with it!" Alfred chuckled at his impatience, but did nothing to follow through with what was requested of him.

"Well, what are you wai-Ahnn!" England arched as he felt the cool air of the living room hit his heated member. America chucked Arthur's boxers away and teasingly messaged his thighs, agonizingly close, but never straying upwards to England's need.

"Mm… please Alfred…"

"Since you asked so nicely…" Alfred grabbed Arthur's erection and started to slowly pump up and down. He started to go faster as England's cries grew louder. England started to thrust his hips up, but Alfred held him down with his unoccupied hand. He stopped completely and leaned down, giving the head a slow lick. Arthur gasped out of pleasure and took hold of America's hair again.

America slowly engulfed his partners' member, running his tongue over the underside vein and making Arthur shudder from the wonderful sensations. England pulled on Alfred's hair when he started bobbing his head, pulling Nantucket in the process. Alfred let out a loud moan that sent vibrations down Arthur's erection and up his spine.

"Nhh…A-Alfred~…I-I can't…ahh…"

Sensing that Arthur was near release, America pulled away, earning a whimper of disappointment. He held up three fingers to England's mouth giving the simple command of, "Suck". England took the fingers in, slowly lavishing them with his tongue and sucking to create a good lubricant. Alfred reluctantly pulled his fingers away, moving down to place them at Arthur's entrance.

"'Kay, this is gonna hurt, so-"

"Oh just go on, you twat" England's breathy reply cut Alfred off as he pushed his hips toward the slicked fingers, signaling to move on. America circled Arthur's twitching hole before carefully pushing the first digit in. It didn't hurt, per say, it just felt…weird. Once England got used to the feeling, Alfred started to move the finger around before adding a second. That one stung a bit, but the pain quickly melted away when America started a scissoring motion, trying to stretch him. England started to moan at the feeling of America's fingers in him and started to push his hips down onto them. Then, unexpectedly, his eyes widened while his whole body shivered and he let out the most erotic moan Alfred had ever heard._ 'Ha, found it…'_

"AH! Oh, Alfred…t-there!"

America continued to prod the bundle of nerves, all the while slipping in the third finger. All too soon, he pulled the digits out and went back up to kiss England deeply, using his pre cum to slicken up his member and guiding it towards Arthur's entrance. "You ready?" he panted, his breath fanning over England's hot face.

Giving a simple nod, Arthur wrapped his arms around America's neck, lovingly kissing his neck. America started to push in slowly, stroking England's sides and rubbing his nipples to try to distract him from the pain. When he was fully seated inside of his lover, Alfred stilled to let Arthur get used to being so full. After a few minutes of silence, England experimentally bucked his hips down, gasping at the sudden explosion of pain and overwhelming pleasure.

That was the only assurance America needed as he started to thrust in and out slowly. He set up a simple pace, relishing in the hot, tight feeling of having England wrapped around him in every way possible. Suddenly, Arthur arched his back into an almost perfect half circle and moaned right into Alfred's ear.

"Mm, there Alfred….H-harder, please..!"

America chuckled and picked up his pace, trying to appease to England's request. England lifted his legs up and tightly wrapped them around Alfred's waist, giving them both better access. His head lolled back as the other country started to stroke his erection again and started slamming into him with all his power. America brought his lover's face back up to him and sloppily kissed him, his tongue mimicking his current motions. All of the pleasurable stimulation was starting to become too much for Arthur, and he felt a familiar coiling in his stomach.

"A-alfred…I-I'm going…ahh…t-to…"

"Me too. Together." England nodded and America's thrusts started to lose rhythm, become more erratic and jerky. He gave one last, loud moan of Alfred's name and came all over America's hand and his stomach. Feeling Arthur's muscles clench tightly around him, Alfred released his hot seed into Arthur. America collapsed onto the other country's smaller form, panting harshly. He carefully pulled out of England and settled down next to him, pulling the exhausted Brit slightly on top of him so they could both fit on the small couch.

"Hey, Arthur?" He asked, looking down at England, who was quickly falling asleep.

"Yeah…?"

"I love you." He said with a small grin. Arthur lifted his heavy head, locking his emerald green eyes with Alfred's sky blue orbs.

"I love you too, you twat." America just laughed and pulled England closer, reaching down to pick up his large shirt from the floor and draped it over the two, following in Arthur's steps and falling asleep with a small smile on his face.

**...**

Weeeeellll...? How did you like it? I hope it was good...Reviews are loved here and will placed on the nice bookshelf i have in my room with my collection of snowglobes ^_^ But please try to be nice, this was my first fic. Also, Kimi, I hope you like your little present :D So, tootles my little lemon drops ;P

**~Miss Stealer**


End file.
